


A Minecraft Story

by A_small_writer



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Death, Flashbacks, Memory Loss, Minecraft, Minor Character Death, Temporary Amnesia, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_small_writer/pseuds/A_small_writer
Summary: Poppy wakes up in a strange place with no memory of the past. She has no choice but to survive on her own while trying to figure out what happened.
Relationships: Friendships - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. The Beginning

It was dark.

I was floating in the warmth of an endless ocean of space devoid of stars safely along waves of warmth that would periodically sweep over me.

Are my eyes open? 

I could not tell; even when I blinked it was difficult for me to know whether they were still open or closed. My body was drifting along in the ocean so lightly I could not feel my heartbeat that was so faint in my chest causing my breathing to become shallow.

Am I dead? If death was endlessly floating within darkness that was overwhelmingly comforting, I would not mind if I was dead.

My mind slowly drifted away from me as the sensation of the warm waves pulled me into a state of dreamless, but peaceful sleep.

A strange noise caught my attention and brought me out of my sleep. It sounded far away yet it was next to my ears; it started out a low rumble that shook throughout my body before a shrill scream made me jump.

All at once my body plummeted through the darkness as pain coursed through my veins. My lungs burned as if they were on fire, my chest was so tight and a sharp pain struck my heart, and I was struggling to even take a breath.

Piercing screams filled the void and bright flashes of fire played over my eyes as I fell further down into the darkness that was not cold and hostile. The pain in my chest and lungs was too much to bear as all I could hear were the screams of terror while tears spilled out from my eyes.

My back connect were something solid, and the noises disappeared but the pain was replaced with soreness as I felt something warm on my face while my eyelids showed red. Slowly I opened my eyes only to squint as the bright sun shined down on me from the blue sky. A warm breeze touched my body and shook the tall green grass beside me which made the blades tickle my skin gently. Soft white clouds of many sizes flew above me and occasionally blocked the sun from my view.

I blinked a few times as my eyes slowly adjusted to light before taking a slow deep breath that strained my sore lungs and the weight on my limbs slowly left. I groggily moved my hands from my chest to the grass below me, holding and stroking the blades between my fingers.

Where am I?

I turned my head to the right and looked past the swaying grass to see nothing but open plains of green and when I turn my head in the other direction it was exactly same. Nothing looking familiar to me. I looked back up at the sky as another comforting breeze blew some of my pink colored hair into my face.

Who am I?


	2. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first night in a scary new world.

My legs were throbbing as I stumbled through the tall grass that tickled my sore arms as they hung by my side, the blades of grass brushing against my legs through my torn pants. Every part of my body was stiff even though it’s been hours since I started walking in a direction I hoped lead somewhere that wasn’t just grass.

The sun was setting behind me but the burning sensation on the back of my neck was still present to remind me of its wrath and how much pain I was in. Sweat dripped from my forehead and stung the back of my neck and eyes as I trudged through the never-ending grass, craving the cooling breeze that had left me hours ago.

Maybe this is where I’m meant to be. Maybe this is some sort of realm of the dead.

I looked down at my feet that were carrying me mindlessly through the land. My boots had holes in them and I could feel the mud in between my toes and some rocks that were poking into my heels as I stumbled forward in a daze. My heart was pounding so fast I could barely breathe; my head hurt with each step I took and my throat felt like it was cracking from how thirsty I was. I squinted my eyes with pain when a sharp pain entered my stomach as it felt like it was eating itself.

So hungry…

I had to stop and catch my breath, letting every inch of my body throb as I looked around me as the sky slowly darkened and the hint of stars peeked through the darkness. I wiped some sweat away from my forehead painfully as I wheezed, my eyes staring blankly up at a star that was twinkling above me. My knees almost buckled as I got the urge to just lay back down in the tall grass and go back to that comforting place of death like sleep.

With a heaving sigh that made my vision go out for a moment, I looked back in front of me as I thought against it and my eyes widened. I blinked a few times to get the sweat out from my eyes as I saw a line of trees that were standing proudly in the distance.

If there’re trees, there might be water.

I moved myself forward, faster this time, as the trees slowly got bigger as I got closer while a weight was lifted off my shoulders and chest as the thought of drinking water energized me.

A high-pitched whistling made me stop in my tracks as I looked in the direction I heard it come from before an arrow flew by my face, grazing my cheek and cutting a few strands of my pink hair.

I stared in horror at the skeleton that was standing a few feet in from of me like a living person with a bow clasped in its bone hand. Its hollow eyes stared at me with a sense of anger and hatred as in notched another arrow onto the bow string and pulled back, sending another arrow at me before I gain control of my legs.

I sprinted towards the tree line, ignoring all of the pain in my muscles, more arrows shot past me before an arrow crossed in front of my path causing me to shriek.

“Another one?!” I saw a skeleton closer to me shot another arrow at me but i quickly ran out of its path. Arrows flew past me from different directions before a sharp pain spiked through the back of my arm. I didn’t stop running as I grabbed the arrow in my arm and ripped it out, spilling blood before throwing it to the ground.

I passed into the dense trees and a few more arrows flew passed me before sickly green hands darted out from behind a tree trying to grab me. I screamed again as the green person wrapped its arms around me and bit into my shoulder.

“Get off me!” I yelled before pushing them into a tree and sprinting further into the forest.

More groans filled the night air as more sickly green people stumbled out from behind the trees and slowly made their way towards me while I dodged arrows. I ran up a hill and could finally catch my breath as I hunched over, blooding spilling down my arms. My vision was clouded with dots as my lungs struggled to get enough oxygen.

This is a hellish place!

There was a hissing sound behind me and I barely caught a glimpse a green creature lighting up before it exploded and it sent me flying off the hill. I rolled down the side of the hill, bumping into everything that stuck out before my back connected with cold water.

The darkness pulled me back into that dream like place and for a moment I almost stayed there before I broke through the surface gasping for air. I looked around the river that was slowly pulling me down stream and looked at the river bank across from.

When I saw that were no monsters in sight, i quickly swam to the side and with great struggle, I pulled myself onto the grass while my body was wracked with violent shivers. I went up to the nearest tree and climbed its branches, ignoring the pain as I went up as high as I could go before sitting on a sturdy branch.

I pressed my back against the trunk firmly while holding my bleeding shoulder and arm. My eyes stared up at the half moon and the twinkling stars shining down on me. Despite the exhaustion that gripped me, I kept my eyes opened in fear while keeping my ears open for any of the monsters.

With a deep sigh that strained my lungs, I made myself more comfortable while listening to the quiet forest around me that hid the dark truth from unknown visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this, check out my other works. Let me know if I missed any tags.


	3. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night is over. Poppy is beat up and needs to recover, but first she needs to find a place to stay.

The sun peeked over the horizon; the pale pink and blue colors shined brightly into my eyes causing me to squint. I stiffly pushed myself away from the trunk of the tree, cringing in pain as I forced myself to climb down to the ground below. 

  
The moment my feet came into contact with the grass, I nearly fell over so I grabbed the nearest branch to keep me steady and my head pounded furiously. My heart was beating against my chest fast enough to cause an aching pain that made it harder to breathe and my head to become lighter. I could hear the distant birds chirping so loud that I was sure they were right beside me and I looked up at the trees to see them. However, the light blue sky caught my eyes and the white clouds that were drifting by again made me take a deep breath that helped me regain enough strength to stand without help. 

  
I let go of the branch and looked around me at the dense forest before the river I had fallen into caught my eye. I sluggishly made my way back to the riverbank with my muscles aching worse than yesterday and glanced up at the hills above the river. Whatever had exploded last night had blown a hole into the side of the hill that made me stop to stare up at it with knitted eyebrows, trying to think of what could cause such an explosion.   
Whatever it was, I’m just glad I’m alive. 

  
I carefully made my way down onto the sandbank, taking slight steps so I didn’t slip and fall into the river before I stopped just inches away from the water.   
The water was running smoothly and was crystal clear so I could see the clay and sand at the bottom. The plants that had grown underneath the water swayed in a mesmerizing way as I kneeled down on the river bank almost unable to peel my eyes away from the movement as it made my eyes droop.   
However, staring down at the water in front of me made me realize how dry my mouth and throat was causing me to slam my shaking hands into the chilly water to quickly wash the dirt and dried blood off. I cupped my hands together and brought the water up to my lips before drinking every drop, letting it chill my lips as it glided over my scratchy throat and mouth. I continued to desperately drink more of the water and with every drink I could feel some strength return to me before a content sigh left my mouth. 

  
My thirst had disappeared, but it was replaced with a crippling hunger that almost made me fall over as I gripped my stomach through my shirt. The sharp pain that was stabbing into my stomach nearly made me cry as all I could do for a few minutes was to sit there in agony, hoping it would subside enough for me to move. I opened my eyes to look around me to see if I could find any kind of food source, but there was nothing.   
I forced myself to stand and looked around me one more time before I carefully made my way back up the river back onto the solid grass. 

  
_I need to find something to eat._

  
Now that I had drank some water, I could move faster, and I walked further into the forest, hoping that I could find some kind of wildlife within the trees. I walked for a while, searching for any kind of movement and stopping when my eyes caught something, only to realize that it was just my imagination.   
It wasn’t until I came across a cave opening inside a hill that made me stop in my tracks. The gaping hole barely had light pouring into and the further in it got that darker it looked. Staring into it cause my stomach to church and I stepped away from it, my vision becoming tunneled so I rubbed my eyes to stop it. My imagination played distinct images of what could be hidden in the cave and images of the creatures I saw flashed before me.   
The skeletons, the dead like people, and the loud explosion played in my mind, causing my breath to hitch and my throat to tighten. A shiver went down my spin and I hold my arms close to me before swiftly walking away from the cave. 

  
I only walked for a few more minutes, the burning desire to eat pushing me further before my eyes caught sight of what looked like a house.   
The wood of the cabin looked like it had been stripped of its bark and the roof was made of a stone. A broken pathway of cobblestone, now grown over with moss led up to the front door and branched off to both sides of the cabin; one side had a clear pond full of freshwater while the other had a small garden with overgrown weeds growing in it instead of food. 

  
_I’m saved!_

  
I rushed up to the cabin and knocked on the door, my eyes widening when I realized that the wood felt spongy to the touch.   
“Hello?” I called out and took a step back to look around the outside of the cabin in more detail. 

  
A few of the windows were broken and caked with grime that clouded them over, making it harder to see the inside. Sunlight was peering through a hole in the roof that made it somewhat easier to see that it was possible no one was inside. 

  
“Is anyone there?” I hesitantly grabbed the door knob and slowly opened the rotten door that creaked loudly which made my heart race.   
The inside of the cabin had no one inside. Cobwebs were lining the corners and the tops of the walls along with ivy that had snaked its way up through one of the broken windows. Parts of the stone roof were caved in on the floor along with shattered glass that made me step back so it wouldn’t go through the holes in my boots. 

  
A large chest sat against the left wall next to a furnace and a workshop table. An unlit lamp sat above them on a shelf where the chains were almost broken. The floor to the cabin looked rotten and when I pressed my foot on one plank, I felt it bend underneath my weight. I looked around with attentive eyes while trying to make myself smaller as I carefully stepped into the cabin fully and waited for a few moments. 

  
After nothing happened, I cautiously moved over to the furnace and bent down to check for any food that had been left but when I touched the top of it, the stone was cold as if it hadn’t been used in a while despite the soot that was burned around the fuel hole. 

  
I moved over to the chest and felt it lightly to make sure I wouldn’t get any splinters before I grabbed the top, _I’m sorry about this but I need to eat_ , and open it all the way to peer inside. 

  
I clenched my jaw as I stared down at the rusted tools that looked nearly broken and at the food that had been left there, rotten. With a groan, I slammed the chest shut and stared at the chipped wood with a glare, gripping it tightly with my hands. My throat got tight, and I lost my glare as my vision became blurry, causing me to place my hands over my face. 

  
“I’m going to die out here,” I mumbled before I sat on the ground against the chest and held my knees close to me. 

  
I must’ve leaned back against the chest too forcefully and shook everything around me because a soft thump of something falling on the floor caught my attention. I looked up from my hands and to my side to see a small faded green notebook that was laying in front of the workbench. I gently picked it up and rubbed my fingertips over the dusty leather covering before I opened it gently. 

  
The pages were worn yellow and water damaged but the writing was still readable causing me to raise an eyebrow. There were pictures beside the instructions and the more I flipped through the book the more my eyes widened as I realized that these were instructions to craft everything I need to survive. 

  
With a scoff I held the book close to my chest and looked up at the ceiling, a few tears slipping out of my eyes before I wiped them away with a smile. 

  
“Thank you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this read my other works. Let me know if I missed any tags.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting more chapters so make sure you come back for more! If you like my writing, please check out my other stuff. Also, if I forgot to tag something let me know.


End file.
